Operation Fan Fare
by Valkyrie Yun
Summary: In dedication to his mentor Eclaire Farron, Hope, the dorector of a theatre company decides to put on a performance based on his fanfiction he had created of her and his other comrades.


Operation Fan Fare# 2

Scenario: Hope, the author of the Final Fantasy 13 is given the opportunity to direct his own project after a few years of working under the apprenticeship of Caius. Despite that he is still upset that the one person who believed in him left the theatre so abruptly; he decided to dedicate this final part to his saga to her.

 **Hope Narration:** We only have thirteen days left until production…

Fang is sewing the finishing touches of her costume in her own workspace at the theatre. She had purposely saved her costume for last and is satisfied with the way it is coming out

Hope comes out of nowhere lurking over her with a look of disappointment

Fang realizes there is an unwanted onlooker. She stops for a second and glares at him aggravated.

Fang: what!

Hope: Hmm this does not look like Lightning's…SEW IT OVER!

Hope leaves as fang shouts after him,

Fang: Hell, it's my costume ya' twat!

Vanille is designing fliers for the performance when Hope takes a look at her work. He is slightly more disappointed than he was with Fang. 

Hope: where's Lightning!

Vanille: I don't know she just left so sudden!

(Vanille thinks he is asking about Lightning's whereabouts)

Hope rips all the copies of the fliers

Hope: DRAW IT OVER!

Hope walks away leaving a crying vanille

Vanille: I don't know where she is….I don't know where she is… (Mumbles to herself shaking)

Noel is taking a break in the break room playing Final Fantasy 13.

(Apparently Hope's first two stories was a success that Square decided to make it into a game).

Noel doesn't have Lightning in his party.

Hope:  NO LIGHTNING! TURN IT OFF!

Hope unplugs the game device.

Noel: C'mon man gives us a Break!

Hope is already at his boiling point. He hears Yeul singing her own theme song in the music room. Caius is sleeping at the sofa in the room.

Hope: No song for LIGHTNING!?

Yeul: If you change the original song for the play you disrupt the timeline

Caius raises from his sleep

Caius: (Mumbles) wings of darkest night. (he shouts at Hope in an opera voice while shoving him out the room) IMPERILl!

Hope: And you…

Hope points at Sahz who happens to pass by. Sahz give Hope the look.

Hope: Get rid of that STUPID BIRD! It's so not lightning!

Sahz shoots Hope in the head with the toy gun he had made for his weapons.

(The gun has tiny pellets for bullets)

Hope gets knocked out.

Sahz blows the smoke coming from his gun

Sahz: disrespect the chocobo you get shot!

Hope comfronts sereh in her dressing room

Hope: Sereh baby I need you…

Sereh: Uh…

Hope: To put this on for the show

Sereh: wait isn't that sis's cloths?

Snow comes in interrupting

Snow: Hey director what's up?

Hope: You disgrace lightning with your presence you disgrace me!

Hope storms off

Snow turns all emo

Snow: Sis likes me right?

Sereh:  There, there he didn't mean it.

Hope is in his office hugging all his Lightning merchandises. A tear sparks in his eyes

Hope: Only thirteen days until you return

Everyone sighs and they all think (Finally he's in his office)

Thanks to the staff ignoring what Hope had wanted, the play was a huge success and after the day of the performance they decided to have a party to celebrate only Hope was the only unhappy camper. He got himself drunk and disrupts the party with his rants of him writing the script and his mother dying and complaining how the cast ruined everything and how his efforts made the project a success. Before cast could do something about it Eclaire Farron knocks hope out.

Eclaire: I have destroyed Bhunevelza . (speaking in a monotone robotic voice) let us go and party elsewhere.

Everyone cheers and heads out for the club while she stays behind. Eclaire walks over to the unconscious Hope.

Eclaire: (Smiles) Rest in peace old friend you have done enough damage. I thank you though for making me a hero. But know this the real heroes are them who had supported you (she points in the direction of the group.

Fang: Light do you want him to wake up!? Hurry up!

They all leave Hope.

Hope wakes up in the morning at the center (location of the party)

He throws up

Hope: Huff Huff my…huff huff…script…

-Fin


End file.
